Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-7t + 6}{4t} \times 4$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-7t + 6) \times 4} {(4t) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{-28t + 24}{4t}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{-7t + 6}{t}$